It All Started With Elephants
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Hi, this is Ashley. This is something personal that happend, im just puting it in writing, so please be nice, please. its my 1st ! ! ! This means a lot to me, i've been debating on whether to write it or not. So, enjoy!
1. The Beginning

August 2007

It was the first Friday of Middle School. It was Middle School, that sort of big right? In the middle of young and old. Sort of where I would want to stay right? Well, I was in my normal seat, against the wall listening to our boring school pastor. I had recognized him from summer that year, the private school I was now attending also held a cheesy summer camp through the summer, that's where I remember his. To my side was my DB friend, as I called it (DB for Daytona Beach, I wasn't quite adjusted). Her name is Bailey; I met her at the cheesy camp. In front of me, who I didn't really pay much attention to, were Matthew and Karon, looked alike, acted a like, and were alike, I swore they were brothers, oh well. I didn't know either; all I remember is a girl whispering to another on how "hot" he was. Normal, he was normal. Not only was Middle School new, but it was also my first week at the bloody school. So far, I hated it. As I was being myself, drawing random things like "I love elephants" on a composition book our teachers felt that we needed to take notes, he noticed me. I never thought much about it, but when IT happened, I thought about it non-stop.


	2. What I Thought Was The End

October 7, 2008 (a year later)

My mom always told me that MySpace was a bad thing, but I didn't think she meant in this way. I woke up this morning, as usual. Another new school only a few months used to "public school", which in my eyes was no different, it was private minus the religion and uniforms. Another school, more drama, more kids, more torment. I went on MySpace, like every morning, and I noticed _his_ name everywhere. Things like "Please Pray for '_His'_ Family" or "Help them". At first, I had no idea, I thought some stupid thing happened, and I sure as hell didn't care at first. Then I cared more than anything. You would've thought I had to watch my mom die or something, I cared. I wasn't as miserable as summer 08, but I was close. The news was everywhere; of course, he was the most popular kid in the district. I had never dreamt of _his_ family going through _that._

At this moment, they were in the hospital. They were waiting, waiting to see if the little one's been all right. They were worried about the older ones, if they were going to be okay mentally. I on the other was in my underwear staring at the wall with my hand on my mouth, and my laptop on the floor. A silence filled the room, apart from the crash of five pounds of laptop, it was a silence that every one knew, but few people experienced. It was a deadly silence. They were hurting as I stood there, all safe, and I just happen to be perfectly fine in my room, healthy, in one piece, not broken, not bleeding, no pain, pain in the heart of course, but no physical pain. "Why them", I kept repeating in my head, "why them, why them, why them". There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all! Of course, I wasn't worried before then, but he was always in my head somehow.

My mom barged in, hurray, and saw me still standing there, must have been 2 or 3 minutes, what I call a delayed reaction to the sound of dropping 700$. She knew the look on my face when she walked in, something was wrong, and it wasn't the "Kindergarten 'I fell and bruised my leg'" look, it was the "I think I'm going to faint" look. Yes, something was very wrong. I didn't have the words to speak, so all I did was bend down and hand the laptop to her. There it was. What had happened? What had happened was, my best friend, and his two little brothers so happened to not be wearing seatbelts, they so happened to be hit by a car going 80, and flipped 6 times, flying them out the windows? Was that really was happened? Apparently. It was like looking in the mirror, I was waiting…waiting for the "deer in the head light" look. Then It came, but quicker than mine, and less painful. The look. The littlest one broke ribs, arm, and hip, and had a collapsed lung. Second to youngest, nothing, sprained ankle. _Him, _he broke his arm, but I was acting as if he died. Oldest one, not one scratch. Just some glass. That's when I thought about how we first met, elephants…


	3. Birthday Fun

[Back to 2007]

He noticed me. First Karon turned around and chuckled, then _he_ turned around, and said something I will laugh, laughed, and laugh about. He said seven words that made up best friends for life, or I thought so. He said "Don't worry, I have elephant boxers on". That moment on, we were like pees and carrots.

About one month later, I heard him over talking to everyone that he lives in a neighbor hood less then ½ a mile from me. I did as I usual do, butt in on conversations, and tell him where I live. He told me his grandma lives in my neighborhood, and he'll stop by one time. So about 2 weeks later, I get a call, and he asks me if the address is correct, and I walked outside and there he was. He isn't exactly what you would call "hot", he's just extremely cute. I couldn't afford to get close to any one, not knowing if we were permanently moved in, but I did.

So we gradually became friends, and his birthday came. I was invited, and I did many things I would never forget! First, I got there with my two friends from the cheesy summer camp, Charlotte and Bailey. We played this stupid game where we turned our backs to their counter and when his mom says "go" we turn around and grab anything on the counter (there were things like huge glasses, wigs, and those weirdo glasses with the nose) and whoever makes the funniest face wins. So we decided to play truth or dare. One thing was wrong though, he had a girlfriend who wasn't there, and he KNEW he would kiss a girl. So he borrowed my phone, called her, and broke up with her. It was sad, I felt bad at least, but I ended up kissing him on the cheek. Eventually the night ended, and we had to go home.

That night, you know we were talking. So not the next morning, but the day after, which was also Christmas break, I got a call from him. He asked if I could come over, and I did for like 7 or 8 hours. I faintly remember a boy who will be in my future quite a bit, but I literally had NO idea, and no intention for him to be. I came over, right when he was leaving to California, he was moving there.

Little did I know, he would help me quite a bit.


End file.
